The Fight for Freedom
by Pastopresent
Summary: Eggman, deciding his past attempts of world domination have failed, goes back to his roots. Sonic and the gang soon get on his case, but with the support of G.U.N., they may not be able to stop him.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Millions of them. Absolutely millions of them. This could not go wrong. The man stood there, a smile on his face. He could not lose. His plan was perfect. Stay under the radar long enough to begin rearmament. Now it was time to initiate phase 2 of his plan; begin capturing animals. He laughed, looking down at the Earth. "With an army this size, the fixing of the Eclipse Cannon, and the support of G.U.N, there's no WAY the hedgehog can win this time!"

**Earth, Angel Island, 00:00 hours**

Knuckles slept. He usually stayed awake, to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, but Eggman hadn't attacked in weeks. He thought he deserved a break, so he took the night off. He slept lightly, as to make sure Eggman or Rouge didn't sneak up on him. He was at peace. Finally, after weeks of worry, he could relax. This break was the perfect time for Eggman to strike. And that's just what he did.

Eggman flew down in his Eggmobile, going for the Emerald. Knuckles woke up, and looked around, dazed. He saw Eggman flying away with the Emerald.

"Oh, no you don't!" He flew up, grabbing the Emerald. Eggman activated the attack mode, aiming the electrified arms at Knuckles. He anticipated this, and jumped up, punching Eggman in the face. Eggman dropped forward, landing on the controls. The machine dropped the Emerald. Knuckles, seeing his opportunity, flew down and caught the Emerald.

"Don't you ever learn? You'll never get you're hands on this Emerald as long as I live!"

"Oh, don't worry Knuckles. If everything goes according to plan, you won't be alive for much longer!"

"Oh Eggman..." Knuckles sighed. He then proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Stay off my island." Eggman flew off, leaving Knuckles alone. "That's the last time I sleep" he said, then went back to guarding the Emerald.

**New story up! What's Eggman planning? Can the team stop him? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Deceleration of War

**Mystic Ruins; 07:00 hours**

Mechanical parts were everywhere, scattered across the floor. Oil splattered the young engineer, who was busy at work. A spanner was vigorously being turned, tightening the loose bolts. The engineer, a young kitsune, was adapting his plane, one of his favorite pastimes. He was so engrossed with his work, he didn't pay attention to the wall knocking down. The young boy sighed.

"Y'know Knuckles, there IS a door."

"Sorry about that. Last second turbulence drove me off course." The fox sighed again, and tore his eyes away from his work. "What did you see me for?"

"It's Eggman. He attacked last night. 'After the Master Emerald."

The boy looked up, intrigued. "Great. He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"Sadly, no."

"Well, first thing fist, let me finish the Tornado. Then we'll go find Sonic."

**Seaside Hill; 08:30 hours**

Sonic was relaxing on a beach, out on another one of his trips. _A break after what happened last month is really all I need,_ he thought. He was about to get up, when he heard a faint noise. He sat up, straining his ears to hear the noise. _Sounds like a plane... the Tornado?_ The noise got louder and louder until eventually, a giant metal plane burst from the clouds, gliding down, coming to a stop. Once they landed, Sonic went over to greet his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Sonic, it's Eggman." Sonic's face fell, and he started moaning.

"But I'm on vacation!"

"Sorry Sonic. No rest for the wicked." Knuckles replied.

"Ok, whats he up to this time?"

"Hard to tell. He came for the Master Emerald last night, but I fought him off. He's planning something, and knowing Eggman, it isn't good."

"Very well. Come on guys, lets get back to Tails' Workshop."

When they got back to the Mystic Ruins, they saw Tails' Workshop was completely destroyed. The remains were on fire, the ground scorched.

"My... My home..." Tails sobbed.

At that moment, they heard a maniacal laughter. Eggman came down on his Eggmobile. "Hello, Sonic. Good to see you again!"

"Alright creep, whats your incredibly over complicated plan which ultimately leads to me kicking your butt this time?"

"Oh, you're mistaken Sonic. My plan is simple this time. Total war. With an army the size I have, you won't stand a chance."

"Really? It's that simple? Wow, consider me impressed. It still won't work though."

"That's what you think." Eggman muttered.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY MY HOME!?" Tails asked, furious.

"Guerrilla Warfare Tails. I had to make sure I had the advantage. Now my friends, I bid you Adieu. I've still got things I need to do."

Eggman flew off, leaving them on their own.

"Damn you Eggman" Knuckles muttered.

"Alright. Eggman's declared war. We need to gather up everyone, and alarm the military. We can't let Eggman win. Let's go!"

**Station Square; 21:00 hours**

The commander of G.U.N. was heading home. It was an uneventful day, as they were not in danger. He hoped things would get interesting again. As he was walking through an ally way, he heard a noise. He paused, ready for combat. Eggman stepped out at him, a grin on his face.

"Hello Commander." He smiled. The Commander turned around, but an Egg Pawn blocked his path.

"Now, I don't know if you know, but a war is coming. I need you in my side to defend Earth against the Hedgehog!"

"You honestly expect me to believe Sonic the Hedgehog is going to launch an attack against the Earth? Come on Eggman, I'm not Knuckles."

The Egg pawn stepped forward, grabbing the commander.

"I thought you might say that. It's a good thing I planned ahead!"

Eggman walked over to the commander, and put something in his ear. A second later, he was screaming in pain. "What is this?" He asked. The pain lasted longer, until eventually his head dropped.

Eggman smiled. "Look up." The commander did so. "I am your master. You take orders from me. Tomorrow, when you head back to the base, you will declare war on Sonic the Hedgehog. You will send your soldiers after him, and you can use my Badniks as well. Understood?"

The commander stood up, the Egg pawn releasing him. "Yes master."

Eggman's grin grew wider. "Excellent. Now, return to your home."

The commander walked off, leaving Eggman on his own.

"Now we move onto Phase 3: return to South Island!"

**Eggman controlling G.U.N ? What next? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**G.U.N. Base; 12:30 hours**

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Sonic declare war?"

The Commander sighed. "Look Shadow, that's just what the report said. You bring him in for questioning, if he's innocent, we let him go, no harm done."

"I still don't see why…"

The Commander interrupted him. "You have your orders."

Shadow grunted. As much as he disliked the Faker, he still didn't want him behind bars for no reason. "Are my team accompanying me on this mission?"

"Just Rouge. We don't want to look too suspicious."

Shadow nodded, and left the room.

"_Excellent work, Commander. Once Sonics captured, DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE." _Eggman said from a small comm device in his ear.

"Yes master." The Commander whispered.

The team was assembled. They had set up a base around the Master Emerald shrine, since Tails home was destroyed. The floating island made an excellent base. They sat around the Emerald, listening to Sonics battle plan.

"OK. Tails is working on tracking Eggman. Once we find him, we go to his base, take out the Roboticizer, and get out of there before anyone gets hurt. That should set Eggman back. Then we send the Military in, to destroy any remaining robots. They capture Eggman, and this war is over before it's begun. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. Tails spoke up. "Hey Sonic, I've just got a message from Shadow. He wants to meet at Station Square. He must have heard about the war."

"That's good. With Shadow on our side, this mission will be a lot easier. Knuckles, stay here and guard the Emerald. Amy, you're with us."

They hopped into the Tornado, and flew off to meet Shadow.

When they got there, they were greeted by Rouge. Sonic walked over to her and said hello.

She sighed. "Why'd you have to do it Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic frowned. "Do what?"

Shadow snuck up behind them, and grabbed Tails. The fox jumped of shock. Shadow turned to Sonic.

"Alright Faker, you're coming with us, or Tails gets it."

Sonic looked at Shadow in shock and disgust. He turned to Amy. "Get out of here." She ran, but Rouge flew after her, tackling her to the ground. Amy screamed. "Get off of me!"

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

"Come with us or we WILL hurt them."

Sonic looked at Shadow. "Fine. Just let them go."

Shadow pushed Tails to the ground, and grabbed Sonic. Rouge got off of Amy.

"Sorry about that hon."

Amy looked at her with hatred in her eyes. Rouge walked over to Shadow, still holding Sonic. When they were all together, Shadow Chaos Controlled them out.

Amy walked over to Tails and helped him up. "Tails… what do we do now?"

The kitsune looked at her. "Shadow betrayed us. This means G.U.N aren't on our side. We need to rescue Sonic. Let's head back to Angel Island. I'll track Chaos disturbances, and that will lead us to him. We then take care of Shadow."

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes. "_Oh, Sonic." _She whispered.

Meanwhile, Sonic was being locked up. He looked at Shadow, pleadingly. Shadow grunted, and looked away. Once Sonic was taken care of, they walked back to the control room.

"Excellent work you two. You deserve a promotion."

Rouge looked excited, but Shadow couldn't care less.

"What happens to the Faker now?"

"We interrogate him, see what he knows."

Rouge piped up. "Are we doing it?"

"No. That's my job. You're dismissed."

The pair walked out of the room. The G.U.N Commander smiled. "Now the war begins."

Back on Angel Island, Tails was filling Knuckles in on what happened.

"Why would Shadow do that?" Knuckles questioned.

"I suspect Eggman has planted a mole in the army. We can't trust them. It looks like we're on our own."

Knuckles nodded; annoyed they didn't have back up.

"What do we do now?"

Tails turned to a computer, and started typing.

"I'm tracking Chaos frequencies. That should locate Sonic. Then I find Eggman. We continue with the original plan, just without the help of Team Dark. It's not going to be easy…"

"But this is war." Knuckles finished.

**Mystic Ruins; 21:00 hours**

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! That has got to be the best trap I've ever planted for Sonic. He actually fell for it!" Eggman gloated.

Metal Sonic 2.0 walked over to him. "**Should I sent out troops to Station Square?**"

Eggman smiled. "Yes. It's time for invasion."

**Sonic's been captured. G.U.N are useless. Eggman is about to attack. Can Tails rescue Sonic in time? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue and invasion

**The next day…**

"I've found it!"

Knuckles jumped down from the Emerald to meet with Tails. Amy was resting. Knuckles turned to the screen, hope filling up inside of him. The screen itself showed a version of Station Square, but coloured green. There were two areas covered in red. One was outside the meeting point, the other on the other side of the city.

"It's Chaos frequencies. It shows where disturbances have been. Neat, huh?"

Knuckles nodded, waiting for the good news.

"So, Sonic was last seen here." He pointed at the Meeting point. "That means Shadow must have warped them to…" Tails clicks the mouse, and the Chaos Chart disappeared to be replaced with a normal view of the city. "… The Burger Shop?"

Knuckles looked at the screen in disbelief. "He must have had a truck waiting for them. Sonic's not there now." He said, disappointed.

Tails shook his head. "It's not in the shop itself, its underground!"

Knuckles looked at the Kitsune. "Are you telling me that there's a secret G.U.N base underneath the BURGER SHOP?!"

"Apparently."

"Well, isn't that just _dandy._"

Tails chuckled. "We better get down there fast. Who knows what they're doing to Sonic."

They jumped into the Tornado, leaving Amy to involuntarily look after the island. When they got down to earth they saw something shocking.

An army of Badniks were destroying the city. Egg pawns where capturing civilians, likely for Robotization. People were running for their lives. All while Eggman stood in his floating ship, laughing in glee. "OHOHOHOHOH! This was easier than I expected."

Orbot and Cubot stood behind him, nodding furiously.

Tails was the first to take action. He activated the attack mode, readying weapons. He took fire at Eggman, who's ship started wobbling in the air. He looked up.

"Oh, I's _you_." He said, exasperated.

Knuckles jumped off the plane, and glided down to the Eggmobile. He punched through the glass, aiming for Eggman.

Meanwhile, Tails flew down to the shop in order to find Sonic. _He's the only one who can stop this war._ Tails thought, as he desperately made his way to the shop.

Once landed, he jumped into the shop. He ran to the back, looking frantically around for anything that might get him underground. He saw a walk in freezer, and thought that was a good place to start. Once inside, he walked past the frozen goods to the back of the room.

"If I was a secret military organisation, where would I hide an entrance?"

Tails sighed, and leaned on the wall. Conveniently, that was the hidden panel to the door. The back wall slid open, revelling an elevator. "Well, that was extremely coincidental." The fox said. He stepped inside.

Knuckles on the other hand, was having a great time. He was on the ground, destroying robots and freeing citizens. He was having trouble with a high rank Pawn, who kept blocking his attacks. Another pawn snuck up behind him, and grabbed him, leaving the other to stab Knuckles with his lance. He ducked, the lance going through the pawn's head, destroying him instantly. While the other was vulnerable, Knuckles took the time to punch it in the stomach. With the enemy killed, he moved on.

Tails had reached the base, when he heard two soldiers talking. "Gee, there sure is a lot of noise up there." One commented.

"Eh, there must be a parade or something."

The soldiers walked off, leaving Tails confused as to why they didn't know Eggman was invading. He walked around for a while, trying to find the prison cells, when he walked into Omega.

"Omega, I need your help! Can you take me to the cells?"

Omega looked at him, before a loud alarm came out of him. He kept calling "**INTRUDER! INTRUDER!**"

Tails looked at him, horrified he would rat him out like that. _G.U.N'S done something to him!_ He thought, as he began to run. Soldiers began blocking the exits, trapping the fox. The raised their guns, and aimed directly at the boy. He froze in fear, unable to tell if they were going to shoot.

"HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!"

Just as everything seemed over, Knuckles burst from the ceiling, scattering dust and debris everywhere, confusing the agents.

"DAMN YOU EGGMAN!" He shouted, and began to climb back up. This distraction was enough time for Tails to hotwire Omega. The Robot turned to his allies, and shot lasers at them, instantly stunning them. Whilst the soldiers were busy with the E-series, Tails ran off to find Sonic.

_That was close. I'll have to try to not run into anyone, not even Team Dark. They've made their alliances clear._

Tails reached the cells, where he found Sonic. Unfortunately, he was guarded by 20 soldiers, ten G.U.N robots, and Rouge. Sonic was talking to them, persuading them to let him out.

"Come ON! All I want to do is go for a run!"

Rouge turned to him. "You just got back from a three hour one." She stated.

"So?"

"No run for you."

Sonic sulked in his cell.

_OK. I need to distract the guards, take out the robots, and distract Rouge. How am I gonna manage that?_

He turned, and saw a fire alarm.

"Hmm…"

Water came down from the roof, electrocuting the robots. They fell to the floor, dead. Well, as dead as a robot can get. The Guards jumped, and ran out of the room. Rouge stayed behind.

"Idiots. Afraid of water, how pathetic." Behind her, Sonic was whimpering.

Tails looked in the room. _How am I supposed to get her out of there?_

A female officer ran past Tails, in the confusion. She stopped, looked at him confused, and ran off again. She was wearing a diamond wedding ring.

_That's it!_

Tails ran after her.

"Excuse me miss, but may I borrow your ring for a while?"

The woman turned her head, and kept running. Because she was not looking the right way, she ran headfirst into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Tails ran over to her lifeless body, taking the ring from her finger.

"Sorry I had to do that."

He ran back to the cells. Rouge was turned to Sonic, in an argument against him.

Sonic saw Tails approaching, but paid no attention to him. He spun his tails, hovering above Rouge. He dangled the ring in front of her. Her eyes lit up, and she made a grab for it. Whilst she was distracted, Tails kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

"Hey little Buddy, How's it going?"

"Sonic, Eggman's attacking!"

"I know. The agents have been given strict orders not to leave the base. The commander won't let them know what's happening. He's with Egghead on this."

Tails unlocked Sonic. They ran out of the base, desperate to stop Eggman before anything worse happened.

**Can Sonic hold off Eggman? Can they take him down once and for all? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Into War

They had just run out of the burger shop, and into the carnage. Badniks still ran amuck, taking any prisoners left. Raging fire prevented anyone from moving too far. This truly was hell on Earth.

"Huh"

"Huh?! That's your reaction! Eggman's practically destroyed the city, and all you can say is HUH!" Knuckles said as he came over to them. Sonic smiled.

"No, I'm just surprised he managed to pull this off. But now I'm here. Knuckles, you're with me. Tails, go after Eggman. If he has Robot Remote Control, destroy that to. Should make our lives easier. Let's go!"

Sonic ran ahead, leaving Knuckles to chase after him. Tails glanced around, searching for the scientist.

A group of people were sprinting away from Badniks. They were quickly cornered. They stood against the wall, cowering in fear. Just as they were about to be captured, the robot practically screamed in pain, and fell to the might of Knuckles fist. The people looked up, still afraid.

"Well, get out of here!"

They ran.

Knuckles turned to see Sonic battling a robot. Sonic wrapped his arm around the robots neck, and pointed in the other direction.

"I'm over there!"

The robot scratched his head, and then shouted out, "**ERROR! ERROR! Subject is standing in front of me! Does not compute! DOES NOT COMPUTE!"**

The robots head quickly burst, having strained itself to think through a paradox. Knuckles ran over to Sonic.

"Any sign of Eggman?"

"Not yet. But we must be having SOME effect on the invasion."

"Not likely. He just keeps sending them."

Sonic grinned. "Then we just keep fighting." He patted Knuckles on the back, and ran off back to the action.

Meanwhile, Tails was chasing Eggman, who was fleeing back to his base.

_I can't let him get away! Who knows what he'll do next if we don't stop him!_

Tails was confused, as he was being led to a desert.

_This makes no sense… Wait?_

A Pyramid came into view.

_Oh, no_

The A.R.K. His base was the A.R.K.

**Much, much Later…**

"Silver! We've got time fluxuations! Something's happening!"

Silver was relaxing by the beach, having a nice vacation.

_Ahh, this is the life. Nothing could spoil this trip!_

And then Blaze jumped down. She walked over to him, and showed him a device similar to an Ipad. The device held a chart, showing a mass of different colours.

"Are you kidding me? Jeez, when will Eggman take a break?"

"Who knows. C'mon, we better get going. They may need our help."

Silver put on a sad face, and started moaning. "But Blaze, I don't want to go."

She responded with a stern and somewhat threatening, "Silver…"

He dropped the act and angrily shouted out, "IT'S PROBABLY NOT THAT MUCH OF A DEAL!", as he whipped out his Chaos Emerald and sent them back to the past.

"Oh" was Silver's reaction to seeing the burning Station Square.

"I can't help but feel this place seems vaguely familiar…" Silver pondered, as a Badnik attempted to attack him. Blaze destroyed the robot, before Silver even realised it was behind him. He turned around to see charred remains of the beaten robot.

"See! I told you Sonic had it handled!"

Silver walked onwards, leaving an incredibly angry Blaze behind him.

They walked onwards, destroying any robot in their path. It was then a gust of wind blew, followed by a massive bang, followed by a trail of fire.

"SONIC!" They both yelled.

They gave chase, hoping to catch up with the blue blur.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's late… and short. Damn writers block! Anyway, next one up ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6:Out of war

"Well, that happened."

"That's all you have to say! Millions of people DIED. Eggman just got away. We are in the middle of war, and that's all you have to say!?"

"What? It was a good fight!"

"Damn it Sonic."

**Earlier…**

"OH SWEET LORD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Calm down, Silver!"

They made it. And oh God, did they regret it.

They followed Sonic to the centre of Station Square, to see a ruined city TWICE as, well, ruined, than Crisis City could ever hope to be.

"Hey you guys!" Sonic ran over to them. "You picked a bad time for a vacation!"

"Well Sonic, it's been fun and all, but we best get going. See yah!"

Silver was about to run off, when Blaze grabbed him and pulled him back, much to his horror. She breathed in, and turned to Sonic.

"What's happened?"

"Eggman declared war and attacked the city. He somehow gained control of G.U.N and made them useless, and Tails is hunting him down now. Seriously, isn't any of this written in the history books for you guys?"

"How many Robots are left?" Blaze asked, business as usual.

"Not that many. We've exhausted Eggmans' army; there won't be another in weeks, maybe even months. But then we have to rebuild."

She nodded.

Sonic turned humble. "I'm glad you guys are here. We really need your help."

Blaze smiled. "Don't worry, Sonic."

There was a massive bang, followed by a collapsing skyscraper, followed by an even bigger Robot.

"Yep, we could really use your help!"

The robot turned, saw Sonic, and targeted him.

"Gotta go!"

**Sonic P.O.V**

Run. Have to run. Make it to the highway. That'll distract him. CAR! Dodge. Ok, run up this wall. BOOST! Nicely done! All that's left is this skyscraper, and… made it. Ok, there's the Robot's head. Homing dash… now! Jump, Stomp, homing dash, Jump, Stomp, homing dash and DONE!

**Normal P.O.V**

The robot didn't even have time to react. Sonic was on him before you can say 'chilidog'. He took off the head, leaving the metal corpse to fall to the ground. And now Sonic was is midair next to a skyscraper.

He was falling. Panicking, he started to run down the side of the building. He was going so fast, all the glass from the windows shattered. He made it to the ground safely after a final stomp.

Knuckles ran over to him. "Hmm. Well done. That robot didn't stand a chance." Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. Blaze and Silver caught up with them.

"So apart from Tails, this is everyone fighting against Eggman?"

"Amy's back on Angel Island, but apart from that, yeah."

"Well, at least we stand a chance. What about Team Dark?"

"They still follow their orders from G.U.N. I can't blame Omega or Rouge, but I'm surprised and annoyed about Shadow. He should have helped us."

The Tornado burst from the clouds, and made its way towards the hero's. When it landed, Tails stepped out and rushed to Sonic.

"Eggman, he's reactivated the ARK. Sonic, he's gone to the one place we can't get to."

"Dude, that's not a problem. If we get all Chaos Emeralds, I'll go Super, fly there, and beat him myself. Right now we need to get back to the island, before G.U.N starts chasing after us. Let's go."

Tails got back in the Tornado, leaving Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze to hand on to the top, whilst Silver floated beside them.

Amy immediately tackled Sonic to the ground as soon as they touched down on the island.

"OH GOD I MISSED YOU! I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO WORRIED!"

Sonic tried to get up, but Amy wasn't letting go. "Hey, Ames. Kind of in my personal space, here."

"Oh, sorry!" She got up, giving Sonic time to breath. "So what's the plan?"

"What it is every time we fight Eggman. Find the Chaos Emeralds, get to him, beat one of his robots, and leave him in a situation that should give us some time off!"

Knuckles shook his head. "Same old, same old."

**And so the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds begins (again)! Can our hero's find them all? Will Eggman stop and think about his life choices? Will Shadow stop being a dick and start helping? Find out next time!**


End file.
